Short Stories of Allen and Kanda
by Ulqy-chan
Summary: A collection of One-shots that involve Allen and Kanda. Some one-shots may be continued if I like how they turned out or if people like a certain one. These arent high quality stories. Just scribbles in a notebook during school.
1. Random Acts of Mindlessness

So…I'm gonna start putting Yullen drabbles on here. Yey! I'll be doing this to keep the Yullen-ness alive as **Sacrifice** is getting written. I don't want to lose that spark!

I might continue a few drabbles on here beyond their opening chapter if they seem popular enough or if I feel like they should have a sequel. If I do make a sequel, it will be mentioned at the top of the story what the original stories chapter was, so people can go back and re-read if they don't remember stuff. But, most of the drabbles will be one chapter long. Some really short. Some really long. These stories wont be AMAZING, cause I'm just typing what comes to mind. So, bear with me, and try to enjoy the Yullen!

To make my Lotus-chan feel better about posting her Lemon (It's Yullen, only Allen is the seme) I decided to start my one-shot spree with my own, crappier Lemon. See, Lotus-chan? You'll do much better than this! So don't be afraid!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, it owns ME.

**First drabble: **Random Acts Of Mindlessness.  
**Rated: **T for implied…things. I dance around certain words A LOT.  
**Pairing: **Yullen--KandaxAllen.  
**Song used throughout Fic: **Show Me Love -- t. A. T. u.  
**Link: **http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=pmy8p3DEhEo (For song+ Lyrics)  
**Comment: **I didn't use the entire song, because I don't think I could keep them going at it for that long o.o; … Eheh… Oh the title is derived from lyrics to part of the song I didn't use. I thought it fit the Fic well though.

**:: Random Acts of Mindlessness ::**

_~ This was an accident. ~_

A black, smooth yet steely left hand reached out and intertwined its dark fingers with a bigger, rough human hand.

_~ Not the kind where sirens sound. ~_

The older boy, Japanese, glanced at his comrade. Sapphire eyes met blue, and for a moment, they held their breath.

_~ Never even noticed ~_

The steady beating of each others heart gave them some sort of grasp on time--not that it helped in any way.

_~ We're suddenly crumbling. ~_

Allen was the first to move, his human hand reaching up to grasp the fabric of the older exorcists shirt near his shoulder. Their lips met, and Kanda kissed back.

_~ Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent~_

Their heartbeats flared as they drowned in the heavy ecstasy that suddenly pooled into them. They kissed faster. Rougher. Eyes closed, ceasing the intense battle between silver and sapphire.

_~ Do you still have doubts ~_

Kanda parted first, but gave Allen no time to suck in air before forcefully continuing, sliding his tongue into the boys mouth.

_~ That us having faith makes any sense? ~_

Kanda's attempt to shock him didn't work, and Allen met the samurais tongue with his own.

_~ Tell me nothing ever counts ~_

Kanda tried another trick. He wanted to see Allen shocked. He wanted to somehow show Allen what he was capable of.

_~ Lashing out of breaking down ~_

With a semi-gentle shove, the younger exorcist found himself laying on the bed. Contact broken, but not for long. Kanda loomed over him and asserted himself on the boy.

_~ Still somebody loses ~_

Allen didn't bother trying to move from his newly assigned spot under Kanda, instead he broke the new kiss early and brought his lips up to the samurais neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

_~ Cause there's no way to turn around ~_

Kanda made a small grumble in the back of his throat before tugging the red ribbon from Allen's shirt collar, untying it.

_~ Staring at your photograph ~_

To keep up, Allen leaned back and used an almost drunk human hand to messily unbutton the samurais dress shirt, starting with three.

_~ Everything now in the past ~_

Allen was swept away by a commanding kiss, so his actions were paused.

_~ Never felt so lonely ~_

Before he knew it, Allen felt the last button of his shirt come undone, and in turn the fabric was cast aside to expose his upper half. Kanda smirked against the younger boys lips.

_~ I wish that you could show me love ~_

Kanda was satisfied with the slight shock and shiver he got from Allen due to his recent action. His shirt was soon discarded too, thrown off to the side and forgotten.

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love till you open the door. ~_

The added contact of the now shirtless exorcists skin caused the ecstasy to thicken. Allen registered several light moans escape him when Kanda ran a cool hand down his scarred torso. Time passed quicker as their hearts sped up.

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love till I'm up off the floor. ~_

Kanda let his hand drift lower. Allen didn't seem to care, or even notice. So he let the hand grasp the boys belt. It felt like forever, and he wanted to escalate the intimacy. Kanda undid the boys belt and cast it aside, before letting his own belt join Allen's on the ground next to the bed.

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love till it's inside my pores. ~_

The boy's explored each other, sweat drenched and panting as the rush dragged on. Soon, the last articles of clothing were discarded. Kanda made the first move, and Allen tensed, letting out a small yelp at the new sensation.

A resounding cry echoed through the Order as the samurai went deeper.

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love. ~_

_~ Show me love till I'm screaming for more. ~_

"Kanda!!"

---

-melts into a puddle of goo- forgive me for making Allen turn out to be an utter uke but…AGH…NO EXCUSE. I'M SO DIRTEH. Just kill me now! -flails pathetically-

Anyways…that was my first installation to my Yullen one-shot collection here. I hope it didn't…scar any of you too much. If it didn't, leave a review and tell me what kept you reading this piece of crap. If it DID, then…well…I'm sorry!

Despite how poorly written this is and how I consider this more of an insult than a gift, this is for my Lotus-chan. I hope you feel better about writing Lemons now that you've seen this. Because I suck at them. And you don't.

Ulqy(Moyashi)-chan, out!


	2. Stop Flirting

**Second drabble: **Stop Flirting.  
**Rated: **T for language.  
**Pairing: **Yullen--KandaxAllen.  
**Comment: **Because everything Lenalee says breaks down even the coldest defense in a man. Sometimes that's a horribly abused power.

. .

. .

**:: Stop Flirting ::**

A gray strand of hair fell from the shocked exorcists head as the de-activated Innocence sword sailed over his head.

Too close for comfort.

Allen bit his bottom lip with effort, and pushed off the ground where he had been crouching just after Kanda aimed a frightening horizontal slash at his head. He had ducked.

There were no words exchanged in this brutal spar between the Japanese and the British boy.

Allen ran forward, and aimed a blow at the samurai. Blocked.

They delivered moves back and forth. Neither injured, but both were slowly tiring of the stalemate they could see creeping towards them--fatigue would be the victor of this match. Again.

Then, Allen got an idea. A horrible idea, but it was something that would most definitely change the pace. So, naturally, the white haired boy found it necessary to drop all defenses and yield to the oh-so-brilliant plan.

Allen lunged…

And tackled Kanda.

Basically, that left the samurai at a loss of what to do. Mugen clattered against the floor as the slender exorcist fell to the ground. Allen fell with him.

"Che! Baka Moyashi! What the hell!?"

Allen used this opportunity to pin the samurai against the ground, sitting on his stomach. The boy smirked after he caught his breath from the previous lengthy battle. It was over now.

But then.

Of course…

"Jeez. You guys need to stop flirting so much. It's really damaging the training room, you know." a female voice said, aghast.

Allen blinked--confused, and Kanda made a clear "WTF?" expression.

"F-flirting!? We were SPARRING, Lenalee!" Allen hastily corrected, unmoving from his spot on Kanda's stomach.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, but she seemed to have caught something in her velvet gaze. She smiled-giggled even--and turned to walk out.

"Sure, sure. Alright. Have fun~!" she chirped before leaving.

If Allen had looked down, he would have seen a very flustered Kanda Yuu.

. .

. .

Well. That was short, but oh well. Took me 5 minutes to type up. Hope ya guys don't mind.

Review! Pls D:

Ulqy(Moyashi)-chan, out!


	3. Doors

This one will be more lengthy. Don't worry.

**Third drabble: **Doors  
**Rated: **T for language.  
**Pairing: **Yullen--KandaxAllen.  
**Comment: **Kanda Vs the dreaded door, take 2. Allen added. Yullen. Annnd…Action! Heh…

. .

. .

**:: Doors ::**

Kanda _hated_ doors.

Especially ones that messed with him.

They opened when he wanted to close them. Closed when he wanted to open them.

They were _utterly annoying_.

It just so happened that he and Allen were on a mission. In a mansion. With cursed…annoying…stubborn doors. The duo had been searching the mansion for Innocence that was apparently enchanting the house. They soon found themselves trapped in a room, all because the freaking door out wouldn't open correctly.

Kanda tried again, pulling at the door knob, again. He received a lovely pounding of wood against his forehead, again, and stumbled back, again. Allen laughed, again.

"Pffft Haha! BaKanda! Oh my god, this is priceless," Allen chuckled, grinning at the pissed samurai.

"Che! Then why don't you try it!? You haven't done anything productive during this mission! You're the one that got us lost and stuck in this f*cking room in the first place! Baka Moyashi!" Kanda growled. Allen only laughed more.

"Kanda cant even handle opening a DOOR. Haha! Here, Tim, start recording! I cant pass this up!" the golden golem fluttering next to Allen complied, much to Kanda's dismay. The samurai drew Mugen, his beloved sword.

"Che! Make him stop, Moyashi!" Kanda swiped his sword at the recording golem, but Tim managed to flutter just out of reach. Kanda grumbled and turned back at the door, sending 3 slashes at it, again, only to get blasted back by a wave of deflecting energy, again. Allen caught him from behind, again.

"I'm getting tired of this, god damn it." Kanda hissed as he pulled out of Allen's grasp. The white haired boy shrugged.

"Can't you open one of those stupid doors in here? I just want to get out of this sh*t hole."

"No. The mansions blocking the Ark. It wants people to stay in it. Probably the owner of this house's last wish. Lonely guy…" Allen said casually with a tint of pity, before he sat down and let his eyes wander across the cracked ceiling. It was dark, and the room was very small. They had already tried bursting through the walls, the ceiling, the floor, even. But no luck.

"Che. This is just like the mission I had with stupid Tiedoll. Only being stuck with you makes it a hundred times worse."

"Gee, thanks."

Silence.

"so you're giving up on the door?" Allen raised an eyebrow as the samurai settled down on the ground, legs crossed. He was staring at the wooden obstacle with intensity.

"Hell no. I'm meditating, so shut up."

"Looks like you're giving up to meee~" Allen smirked. Kanda visibly twitched, hand reaching for Mugen's hilt.

"Wait until I tell everyone that the 'great Kanda Yuu' cant even open a door without landing on his ass."

That was it. Kanda whirled and grabbed Allen by his collar with one hand, pushing him down so he was pinned against the ground, Mugen placed neatly at his neck. The boy blinked, hardly phased. Though the fact that Kanda was _sitting _on him did bring some form of…panic? No. Allen wasn't sure.

"I swear I'll.." Kanda trailed off. He lost the fire of anger suddenly. Odd. Kanda glared for a moment before removing himself from the boy, setting Mugen down beside him as he continued to glare at Allen. Said Allen sat up, scratching his head curiously.

"You're so moody sometimes, BaKanda. What was that all about?"

"it's the f*cking door. I'm going insane." Kanda huffed. Allen chuckled lightly.

"Wow. Doors get you horny?" it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kanda tensed, and looked at Allen with a clear expression reading 'WTF MOYASHI?!'.

"Don't act surprised. You're horrible at hiding how you feel from your eyes. Especially _that_ feeling."

"Me? Horrible at hiding feelings from my eyes?" Kanda laughed. "Hah! Don't lecture me about that, baka Moyashi! I should be telling you the same thing! Always sulking and walking around looking like your f*cking puppy just died. You're pathetically open."

Sadly, nothing Kanda said openly denied the fact that he indeed _had _felt those…feelings. Damn it all. Plus, apparently something he said had shocked Allen, since the boy was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're surprised because I'm right, aren't you?" Kanda said with a small smirk of victory.

"No…I knew you could tell, it's just…" Allen blinked a few times, eyes still wide at boring into Kanda's being. The samurai twitched.

"Then what? You're staring at me like I have two heads, Moyashi. Spit it out."

"You…" Allen began, "You _laughed._" he said with disbelief. Kanda let his jaw drop before frowning. So what if he laughed? Was it really that surprising? Jeez.

"Yeah? So what?"

"It must be the door."

"Che. Yeah, sure, the door."

Silence.

"Hey Kanda?"

"…Hm?"

"How long have you known?"

"Known about what?"

"…never mind."

"Che. Think before you speak, baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

More silence.

"Oi, Moyashi?"

"…yeah? I mean…damn it! It's ALLEN!"

The samurai smirked softly at that. Allen was so easy to tease sometimes. But the smirk faded as he went to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"How long have you been able to…" Kanda cursed. Words faded away.

"been able to what?"

"Che…forget it."

"Think before you speak, BaKanda~" Allen said mockingly, no hesitation. Kanda growled.

Time passed, and Allen spent it searching the walls and floors, again, for some sort of way out, again. Kanda paced impatiently in front of the door, muttering things about the situation angrily.

Finally, Allen lost it.

"F*ck it!" Allen growled, drawing his Exorcism Sword from his left arm. Kanda glanced at the boy curiously. Allen rarely cursed.

"Che, Moyashi, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here. I'm hungry." Allen huffed before raising the sword up. Kanda would have smirked at how stupid the boy's reason for trying to break out NOW was, but something was off, and his attention was caught. Kanda narrowed his eyes. What was Allen about to…oh. Instinct. Get down. Get down. Get down NOW.

Kanda dived down just as Allen yelled out a command. The samurai caught the words "Death Ball" before he was deafened by an explosion. It faded, and Kanda stood, brushing off his dusty clothes.

"What the HELL, Moyashi!?! You almost killed me!"

"Dang it! It didn't work!" Allen huffed as the sword returned to the form of his left arm. Kanda scowled.

Allen plopped back down onto the ground, arms crossed and pouting. How he could go from dead angry to a pouting child, Kanda would never know. He sighed.

"Kanda what if we die in here?" Allen glanced at the samurai as he sat down next to him. So close. Why was Kanda getting so close?

"I wont die, but you might," Kanda smirked.

"Tch." Allen looked off at the far corner, avoiding the samurais piercing blue eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

"Did you try calling the Order with your golem?" the critical exorcist asked to the air, and the air responded.

"Yeah. They answered. It was a little fuzzy but they got the message. Some Crow should be here along with a select few from the science department. They could already be here."

"Hm. It's sad," Allen said thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"The fact that we're both really strong exorcists and we have to be saved by the _science_ department."

"I thought you liked the science department. You're always laughing and playing chess with that one four-eyes brat. Always acting friendly to them. You're such an actor, baka Moyashi."

"…I like them, it's just…I don't think they like me anymore. I've seen the way some of them stare at me. It's like they think I'll snap and strangle one of them any second. They're afraid of me."

"…"

"Are you afraid of me, Kanda?"

"Che! What a stupid question. No, I'm not. I can't imagine being afraid of a Moyashi like you."

"Wow…thanks, Kanda. I didn't know you cared that much."

"I don't care. It's the door. It's driving me insane."

"Yeah, must be the door."

Allen hid a smile.

. .

. .

Well...that was fun. I'll be adding on to this one later on, so yeah. If you have no idea why Kanda dislikes doors so much, then watch the anime filler about a Mysterious Mansion. Kanda, Tiedoll, Marie, and Daysia get stuck in an 'enchanted' mansion. It's pretty funny.

Ulqy(Moyashi)-chan, out~!


	4. Poker Face

**Fourth drabble: **Poker Face  
**Rated: **T for language.  
**Pairing: **Yullen-KandaxAllen.  
**Comment: **Allen owns at poker, but Kanda owns at…just about everything else.

I don't own D. Gray-Man, if I did...well... You think _Hoshino's_ hiatus is bad? Hah...

. .

. .

**:: Poker Face ::**

Cards scattered across the carpeted floor of Allen's room, along with a abandoned hair-tie. Kanda growled as his midnight blue hair was set free. He had sacrificed his hair-tie I favor of keeping himself decent, while also keeping his precious Mugen in his possession.

Allen giggled.

"I hate this game for three reasons." Kanda hissed out. Allen raised an eyebrow curiously. Usually when Kanda hated something, there was no logic behind it. No reason. Just pure 'I hate this.'

"First reason; you're cheating."

Allen wasn't surprised. If anyone was going to be able to see his sneaky pranks in cards, it would be Kanda.

"Second reason; you INSISTED that it'd be STRIP POKER."

Allen covered his mouth as a bout of giggles hit him again.

"Third reason; it's f*ckin pointless. How does playing cards help us defeat Akuma?"

"Oh, it helps, Kanda. I feel quite invincible at the moment. Ya know, for being able to get THE Kanda Yuu to take off his clothes. You could have refused, BaKanda. But…I guess you really wanted to strip for me."

Allen grinned at the absolute horrified expression on Kanda's face. However, the samurai thought quickly. Alright, words weren't his forte unless they were laced with actions, but he found a way to use both to throw those insulting accusations back down the Moyashi's throat.

"Oh? Strip for you? You mean like this…?" Kanda smirked as he unbuttoned his uniform. Allen blinked, did a double take, and probably turned 1 shade darker of red.

"What...are you doing, Kanda?" Allen asked slowly, averting his eyes.

The samurai stopped his actions and nonchalantly motioned at Allen simply.

"See? I think _you're_ enjoying this. You're too young to be thinking of that sort of stuff, Baka Moyashi. I can see now why you're Cross's apprentice."

"Wha- HEY! I don't-I'm not like- You're just-"

"-Shut up, Moyashi. I won." Kanda pushed the cards aside and leaned closer. "So I think I'll take something of yours, too."

Another shade of red darker

Oh. Red. Brilliant idea. Kanda reached over and claimed the boys red necktie.

"Goodbye, Moyashi. We'll have to play this game again sometime." it was so unlike the samurai to act like this, but if it threw Allen into a distraught and flustered state, it was worth it. Kanda left the boys room with a victorious stride, not minding at all that he looked completely disheveled.

. .

. .

I honestly don't know. ._.

I'm updating this to escape from updating **Sacrifice**, yeeeey~

I'm gonna have something full of Yullen fluff soon. It'll be on the **21st** this month for a _special someone_. .w.

Be excited, but also mostly afraid. The fluff in it might block your airways and choke/kill you.

~Ulqy [Moyashi]-chan, out!


	5. Doors 2

**Fifth drabble: **Doors 2  
**Rated: **T for language.  
**Pairing: **Yullen-KandaxAllen.  
**Comment: **Those damn doors…

**:: Doors ::**

"_Are you afraid of me, Kanda?"_

"_Che! What a stupid question. No, I'm not. I can't imagine being afraid of a Moyashi like you."_

"_Wow…thanks, Kanda. I didn't know you cared that much."_

"_I don't care. It's the door. I'm going insane."_

"_Yeah, must be the door."_

_Allen hid a smile._

Another hour of drowning in silence passed.

Allen sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Kanda glanced at the sprout. He looked pale, as usual, but this time the light of the room didn't aid his complexion like it usually did. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep, either.

"Hey Kanda, do you know how to play poker?" [Ah, and you wonder where I got the Poker Face drabble idea from…]

The samurai was surprised by the sudden question. No. He didn't know how to.

"Why the hell would I know how to play a meaningless game?"

"It's not meaningless, BaKanda. It earns you money. It's fun, too. Especially when you win." Allen giggled mischievously. Kanda raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I know you cheat, so don't even bother trying to get me to play."

Allen whined, pouting his bottom lip-a rather childish move for someone his age. Kanda scoffed.

"Wont work."

"You're an ass, sometimes, Kanda."

"Sometimes? I should try harder, then." the samurai said with his own playful tone.

"…You're…" Allen couldn't find the right word, so he closed his mouth awkwardly.

"You look tired. Rest. I'll wake you up when we're found and helped out of here." Kanda said. The subject change would also benefit both exorcists.

"Hm?"

"Just sleep, baka Moyashi."

"I'm not tired."

"The only thing you're not is 'good at lying.'"

"Wha-"

Kanda looked away abruptly before Allen could respond, and for some reason that lack of eye contact caused Allen to shut up. His eyelids felt heavy, and it was already dark in the room, so each moment his eyes were closed wasn't much of a difference. Kanda was right, and that was the end of that. He was tired.

Kanda sighed. Allen had fallen asleep, probably without even realizing it. The boy was so stubborn. The samurai gazed up at the ceiling and contemplated.

"_**The only thing you're not…"**_

Kanda spared the sleeping boy a second glance.

_You're not a lot of things._ He concluded, studying Allen's face.

_You're not good at missions. You always try to save everyone, and never yourself._

_You're not good at using your senses in battle. You just swing your weapon around like an idiot._

_You're not good at directions, either. You almost ALWAYS get lost. _

The samurai felt a small smirk crack across his mouth at the thought. Memories of finding the white haired boy wandering the corridors at night trying to find his room greeted him.

_And then __**I**__ have to help you. Why is it always me?_

"_**Lost, Moyashi?"**_

"_**K-Kanda? …No I'm not!"**_

"_**Che. Ok. Then I guess I'll just leave you here. Have fun."**_

"_**..Hey! Wait!"**_

Kanda would have chuckled at the memory of having a confused lost Moyashi following him like a dog back to their rooms, but he held it in.

"_**If you're going to follow me at least don't be so noisy. It's f*cking late and you're giving me a headache."**_

"_**Oh..ok. Sorry."**_

_You're not good at hiding your feelings. I'm surprised no one else has noticed how horribly pathetic you are when you're at the Order. _

_I'm the only one who notices and I _hate_ it._

_You're not good at _just _following orders. You always have to do more, and even then it's never enough. When will you be satisfied?_

_You're not…_

_You're not the only one with problems. You always walk around acting like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders._

_You're no good at connecting with others. Can't you see how everyone's trying to befriend you? Yet you just smile that f*cked up fake smile and _act _like you accepted them. Hell. You'll never accept anyone. You think you're alone._

…

_You're…not alone, though._

_You-_ A knock on the door caused Kanda to blink out of his thoughts and back into reality. The science department.

"Kanda? Allen? Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah. We're in here." Kanda answered.

"Ok. We'll work on getting you out. Stay away from the door."

Kanda only grunted, standing and picking up the still sleeping Allen since he was close to the monster-of-a-door. The younger exorcist snuggled against Kanda, causing the samurai to raise an eyebrow. He was torn between cutting off the boys head, or memorizing this moment so he could blackmail him later.

He decided to combine the two; memorize and blackmail, then kill later.

. .

. .

Not the most amazing-est-ier thing I've ever written [and yes, I made that word up]. I hate this one, actually. Because of how thoughtful Kanda is and BLEH he gets OOC, and then Allen is just THERE. I dont even KNOW why he IS. He's like a car-crash dummy.

Despite my self loathing and bashing because of this chatper, I uploaded this to feel better about myself.

Lately, my e-mail isn't getting anything from Fanfiction. It's kinda sad. But I'll manage without it. I might as well use another e-mail... I'm just lazy, though.

Ok… I MIGHT end it here.

Unless people want me to continue on with **Doors** [but since they got found and we'll imply that they were freed, they wont exactly be stuck together anymore.] Unless, yet again, someone finds a _hilarious_ and ironic situation that involves them getting stuck beyond their ability and sends it to me.

Still dodging from updating **Sacrifice.** Eheh… ._. Please review. It makes me feel important for a good 10 minutes. Not to mention it makes me grin and smile like an idiot at the screen for a while. Oh, and write. Yes! Of course... -shifty eyes- it makes me write.

...Yeah!

~Ulqy [Moyashi]-chan, out!


End file.
